Welcome
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Mayu is the new girl who is completly clueless of how things work in the Vocaloid Manor because everyone avoids her, that is until Yuma comes along and decides to show her how things are, although how will things end up when a yandere falls in love with someone who can't love her back? Read & Review. Rated M for the Meiko, Miku and Gakupo side plot.
1. Welcome to Hell

I know Mayu came out about a month or two ago, but I didn't see any fanfics like this so fuck ya'll with your same old Luka/whoever fanfics and high-school AU's with yuri, have some of this shit

Have I ever mentioned how much I hated Luka?

And Yuuma can be spelt either 'Yuma' or 'Yuuma'

* * *

Mayu came to the Vocaloid mansion with a smile on her face, like most yandere, of course the Vocaloid's heard of her being a yandere and were a bit scared of her, well, all but Miku, who was too lazy to actually meet Mayu actually, but Miku wasn't avoiding Mayu because she was a yandere, because from Miku's yandere songs, she found yandere's quite funny. Kaito, being the semi, if not full psychopath he already is, already met Mayu, he assured her she could come to him if she ever needed help while having a creepy purple aura on him with an equally creepy smile.

And then, she met Yuuma…

Yuuma of course, knew of Mayu, but never saw her, or heard much about her, only she was another addition to Vocaloid 3, so he really didn't know much, but he was hoping for another boy Vocaloid as much as the female part or the Vocaloid fandom, picking was becoming scarce and Kaito sure wasn't picking up on his obvious love for him. Or Kaito is just teasing him like the psychopathic asshole he is. Yuuma sighed, poking at his dinner; he wasn't really hungry; depression was kicking in again, when he had one hit of depression he didn't eat much. He looked at his meal with no real expression, his head resting in his hand. Then all of a sudden he felt something tap his back, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Miku, a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Yuuma asked, his voice held no emotion, but that was common with his voice when he wasn't singing, when he wasn't on the job he didn't put feeling in his voice as much because he was so damn lazy.

"Yuuma, can you do me a favor?"

Yuuma cocked an eyebrow, Miku was almost as lazy as him, but still, couldn't she ask someone else?

"What? And why? I'm not your dog like Len." Yuuma replied harshly, yet his expression remained unchanged, Miku scowled, her eyebrows knitting together, she crossed her arms.

"Well, the lazy princess is a bad mood, huh?" Miku said as if it was his fault, lazy princess was a nick name he got, only Kaito and Miku called him that, and maybe his sister behind his back.

"No Miku, but couldn't you pick someone else to do your job?" Yuuma asked, turning back towards his foods, he heard a chair make a rubbing noise against the floor that made his eyes cringe for a moment, Miku sat next to him and gent her neck down so she could get the best view of Yuuma's face as she could, as he bowed his head, hand cupped in his other hand.

"Hey now, what's the matter?" Miku asked in a cooing tone, as if she was asking a kid what was wrong, Yuuma turned his head and gave her a board glance all the while telling just by looking at him that he was already annoyed, "Nothing." He half yelled. Miku took the upper half of her body back and said:

"Damn, you are in a bad mood, what happened that pissed you off?"

'The director was being an ass, the food tastes like shit today, you're asking me to do something as if I'm your lap dog' Yuma made the list of things that pissed him off today mentally until he responded, "Just another day of average bullshit." Yuuma said, and figured, well, maybe he could ask her what she wanted him to do.

"We all have bullshit days." Miku said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, but whenever you have a pissy day, you spank Len." He said.

"Maybe that's what you need, a stress doll of some sorts." Miku held her finger up, and Yuuma grinned.

'_Like Gakupo' _Yuuma said mentally, thinking of Gakupo on his knee, his ass a warm shade of pink from Yuuma's hand ricocheting of it again and again and Gakupo crying for Yuuma to stop, his cheeks as red as his ass. Did he ever mention a bit sadistic? He would fuck Gakupo. But he would make love with Kaito, who would top the shit out of him. Miku gave a puzzled look at Yuuma, who got taken with his little fantasy of smacking Gakupo, odd how Gakupo is always made a top when he is just begging to be railed.

"Uh, Yuuma?" Miku asked, Yuuma gasped, his creepy grin gone as he snapped from his fantasy and chuckled, looking at Miku and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, so anyway, what was it that you were gonna ask me?" After that, he figured getting away from Miku would be a good idea.

"Oh, yeah." Miku almost completely forgot about what he was gonna ask him and laughed, she looked over, at the Vocaloid 3 table, which had more girls and a lot more people it was hard to tell what person she was referring to, Yuuma squinted as Miku pointed, and Yuma realized she wasn't referring to a person but the empty chair at the end of the table that stuck out. "The new girl, Mayu is supposed to be here, of course I don't give a rat's ass, but Meiko insisted she'd be here anyway." And being Meiko, the only person who had the balls (or vag in this case) besides Miku who can actually kick the shit out of Kaito for other reasons besides stealing their panties, in fact, as we speak Kaito is wearing a pair of Miku's panties. Miku knows, because she is wearing Gakupo's fundoshi and damn is it loose, while Gakupo is going commando. Point is: Do what Meiko says or she'll kick your ass.

Even Yuuma knew that and didn't risk becoming Miku's whore, and gave him an excuse not to eat dinner, he grabbed his plate, figuring he'd give it to Mayu because by the time got to Mayu's room dinner would be over.

"Thought so, do what Meiko says." Miku smiled happily, and gave Yuuma a slip of paper that read 'Hall 3, room 14' Yuuma took the piece of paper and glanced at Miku. "That's her room." Yuuma nodded and got up and walked away, when Yuuma was out of Miku sighed she grimaced, sitting up slightly and hiking up the fundoshi she wore and said, "Damn thing, no wonder these are made for men." She mumbled.

Yuuma walked down the empty halls of The Vocaloid manor, it seemed so quiet, most of the day the halls were filled, about 60 Vocaloid's lived in the mansion, (not counting appends and stuff like that) the unofficials (Voyakiloid's, fanmades) lived in the slum like underground city 'basement' and ate in their own little dining all, if an official went down there it was like seeing a UFO land on Earth, it was like seeing a different species to them.

Yuuma footsteps practically echoed in the empty hallway, despite the floors being covered in pink carpeting. It was unnerving, like a scene from a horror movie set in a mansion, he made his way down Hall 3 and sighed in relief, he was almost there and thought the uneasy feeling go away, well, he was wrong, when he finally reached room 14, he found out it was right next to the stairwell that lead to the underground city were the unofficials resided. Instead of going in Mayu's room, which the door was cracked open slightly, he stared in the dark obis for a moment, a cold, bone chilling draft so strong it blew back Yuuma's hair and he felt goose bumps form on his arms, legs, and the back of his neck. The draft even made a howling noise, which sounded like crying –no- shrieking, NO, a mix between an ear splitting mix between an agonizing shriek and cry of misery, like they, the ones who lived down there were crying and it freaked the hell out of Yuuma, he gulped, his heart raced faster as he stared but what sent him over the edge was when he could have sworn he saw the glowing red eyes of a Voyakiloid. He freaked out, running in Mayu's room before it ran up and devoured his soul.

He stumbled inside, almost dropping the plate, Mayu, who was watching TV at a high volume to tune down the cries that came from the stares, looked at Yumma, her mouth parted as she held on her little plush bunny. "Hello there." She said as Yumma regained his posture.

"Hi." Yuma said, painting, his heart racing from fear, he stood up, "I just came here to say you missed dinner." He panted; Mayu cocked an eye brow, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Yuuma sighed, "Damn, and I thought they told you these things, they did when I came here." Yuma sighed sitting next to Mayu and placing the pate in front of her, she looked at the plate as if it were poisoned. "Anyway, we have dinner every day at 7 PM and it's finished by 8, by this point dinner is over but you can have that." He pointed at the plate. She smiled, looking at Yuuma.

"Sorry, I didn't know that, no one told me." She said, quickly, as if she was shy, which she was, besides Kaito; this was the first person she was actually having a conversation with.

"Well, someone should of; after all, people tend to tell the new ones what to do." Yuuma said, sitting Indian style on the floor, the only other noise came from the TV.

"Well, people avoided me." Mayu said, taking off her glove and eating with her hand because Yuuma, being the lazy dumbass he is forgot a fork, but Mayu didn't complain about it, she liked eating with her hands, actually.

"Hmm. Wonder why." Yuuma said, he felt like he would leave as soon as he got there but he felt like staying, he never heard that Mayu was a yandere, even if he did, he didn't know what a yandere was to begin with. "Then again, almost everyone here is an asshole." Yuuma shrugged his shoulders. Mayu looked at him, chewing loudly, "Oh, really, no wonder." She said between chews.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised; some are just paranoid or just assholes."

"Paranoid?" Mayu asked, slipping another chunk of beef in her mouth.

"Well, yeah, that one could take there spotlight or something, I have no fucking clue." Yuuma spat.

Yuuma sighed, throwing his head to the side. "I mean hell; we treat unofficials as if they're a different species."

"Unofficials?" Mayu asked.

"You know the ones that live down the stairwell." Yujma gestured the staircase.

"Oh, you mean that, is that what I keep hearing?" Mayu asked.

"The crying? Yes, because they live in an unadulterated hellhole."

And it dawned on him; he picked his head up and looked at Mayu, "So, I already know your name, so I'll give you mine. The name is Yuuma."

Mayu's eye's sparkled with happiness; Yuuma gave her a smile when he saw that glint for some reason, "Nice to meet you." Mayu swallowed the food she had in her mouth and gave him a nervous smile, "Yuuma, I hope we can be friends." She laughed, "Want to stay in here and watch TV with me?"

Yuuma shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I guess." Well, he didn't want to confront that creepy ass stairwell anyway.

…

"Well, by the time Yuuma got Mayu, dinner would have been over anyway." Miku told Meiko as they walked down the halls together. Then Miku looked over, seeing Kaito with that creepy smile on his face a growled. Turning around and face Kaito in a battle stance. "Hey!" She yelled, Kaito stopped and turned to look at her unfazed.

Miku ripped the fundoshi off and threw it to the floor.

"So that's where my fundoshi went." Gakupo yelled, pointing at his now ruined fundoshi.

"Thanks' to your obsession with stealing my panties." Miku yelled all the while pointing at her crotch, "I had to walk around the entire day wearing that!" Miku pointing at the fundoshi, Miku growled, running at Kaito and kicked him in the crotch, all the while Gakupo got a good view of Miku a got a nosebleed.

"Oh, what do you think you're looking at?" Meiko asked Gakupo, glaring at him with her hands on her hips, a sheer sign you're gonna have your ass kicked. Gakupo turned and looked at her nervously, scratching the back of his head with blood dripping from his nose and chuckled nervously. "Uh, well…" He couldn't' think of an answer quick enough and Meiko marched towards him, raising her fist and punch him in the face.


	2. Bad Cookies and How People Are Insane

Things are going good so far, huh?

Note, there is gonna be a side plot, so this is basicly two fucked up stories is one, the other being about underpants apparently, because it's fairlt common in pics and MMD dramas of Kaito in Miku's panties

"On your knees Gakupo!" Meiko yelled, pushing Gakupo over, Gakupo yelped, and grunted as his back hit the floor, his left eye bruised and it began to swell up, he felt tears fall from it as it throbbed, Miku was on the otherside of the hall beating Kaito into oblivion as Mieko dealt with Gakupo. Gakupo first tried to respond, but his body still in minor shock from being pushed to the floor. "You hear me? On your mother fucking knees, damnit." Meiko kicked Gakupo's side, forcing him on his stomach as he grunted, making little murmers of pain, his eyes shut, although his eye throbbed when he closed his eyes, salty fluids seeping from it, so it mearly twitched. "On your knees!." She demanded, and Gakupo slowly lifted himself on all-fours, facing away Meiko so his rear was facing her. Meiko rolled her eyes, "Come on, I thought you were a damn samurai, take more than this!" Mieko yelled, kicking Gakupo's butt, the tip of her high-heel boot first, Gakupo yelped when he he felt it go up his ass through the cloth of what he was wearing, being that he was going commando it hurt more. Meiko smiled, instead of taking her boot away she rode it further up his ass, almost the wear it tore cloth, but Meiko retracted her boot before she could do so, Gakupo let out a sigh, he had tears all over his face, but his relief was short lived as Meiko jumped on his back. Gakupo grunted when the heavy weight landed on his back, he almost fell flat on the floor, but took it. "Hey, Miku!" Meiko yelled, looking at Miku, who had Kaito pantsless, along with the panties. Holding him by his scarf, with his face a bloody wreck, chances are he was unconscious and she wasn't quite sure if that nosebleed was from her punching him in the face. Miku looked at her, fist up in the air about to deliver another blow to Kaito's face. Mieko pointed at Gakupo's ass, on purpose and said, "Check out my new ride." She laughed, Miku smiled.

"Come on, we got room for one more." She slapped his ass, indicating for Miku to sit down, Miku got up, not putting on her panties, they needed to be washed, she can't burn them because they were the only pair of panties she had. She stuffed them in her boot and got on Gakupo, Gakupo blushed, knowing Miku wasn't wearing anything. Miku had no shits to give as she kicked Gakupo and yelled, "On ho, little bitch to my room!" Meiko kicked Gakupo's side like he was a horse, hard enough to where he yelled in apin and ran down the hall.

…

Mayu and Yuuma were walking down the halls together, figuring he'd show her around, all the while as they walked down the halls, they saw Mieko and Miku riding Gakupo down the hall like a horse (no pun intended) Mayu watched as they disappeared down the hall, taking a turn from their ssight. "What was that?" Mayu asked, pointing down the hall, Yuma sighed, shaking his head and slapped his face, slidding his hand off.

"Something that happens way to often." Yuuma said, tapping on Mayu's back, motioning her to continue walking along with him, "Let me tell you something." He looked at Mayu, who looked at him, "The people here are fucked up, what you just saw was a prime example form of what happens around here."

"Then why are people avoiding me, I'm not like them, aren't?" Mayu asked with glistening eyes and Yuuma flashed her a smile.

"No, you don't seem like them." He patted her back, "Wonder why people avoid you, they treat you like an unofficial." Yuuma looked at her, she didn't look bad, "Maybe." His smiled vanished and he scratched his chin, at first people didn't care about him because they couldn't see him until he and his sister got their designs, while his sister got an official design, he had his fanmade one (the pink haired one, weren't there two?) and he was actually hoping this would be his permanent design. Mayu's smile vanished as well.

"What makes you different, company? Style?"

"Well," mayu looked away from him and scratched her chin, then made a happy noise as if she thought of something, she looked back at him.

"Well, first Vocaloid by Exit Tunes, and one with Lolita fashion." She pointed at her dress, but really, Mayu thinks she knows why people avoid her, her smile sadden a little, but she didn't want to tell Yuuma, but unknown to her he wouldn't mind, because, again, he didn't know what a yandere was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuuma nudges her shoulder slightly, Mayu smiled brightly again and said:

"Oh, nothing." She lied, she was hoping he wouldn't find out either way.

Yuuma and Mayu entered the empty dining hall, and said, "Well, this is were we eat everynight, of course some don't come sometimes, but Meiko thought as the new Vocaloid you should be here, you know, meet some people. She's one of the oldest, so do what she says or you'll end up like Gakupo." Yuuma chuckled nervously, thinking of what kind of hell he's going through.

…

"Come on, whore, take it all in!" Meiko yelled with a twisted expression as she shoved a cigarette out on Gakupo's tongue twisting the red hot ember out, Gakupo yelled out muffled screams, tears streaming down his eyes as he looked at Meiko, all the while Miku was whipping his ass with a whip (wondering I should make this M rated or not)

…

"Who, you mean the one we saw earlier?" Mayu asked, Yuuma nodded.

"Yeah…" Yuuma exhaled, "Well, let's move on, there is a snake like area near the TV room, full access fridge and you can make just about any sweet there.

Mayu's eyes lit up and she turned around, grabbing Yuuma's sleeve and said with a smile and literal stars in her eyes, "Sweets?" She asked, almost rabid like, Yuuma stepped back a bit and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you can make anything from cake, to homemade chocolates and candies, but we have kitchens in our rooms so it's more like a supply room."

Mayu let go of Yuuma's hands and said, "Hey, Yuuma, I think I got it, you were just showing me were the dining hall is, right?"

Yuuma nodded.

"Tell ya what, keep coming by and maybe we'll be best friends, tomorrow maybe?" Mayu inched her upper body closer towards him, Yuuma nodded and made a positive sound.

"Great!" Mayu said, turning around and running from Yuuma, "See you later, Yuuma!"

The next day, Gakupo bumped into Yuuma, he looked like a wreck and walked with s light limp, Yuuma looked at him, they currently were in the TV room, which was more of a place to talk other then there rooms, so kinda like a meet up lobby of sorts, Gakupo sat next to Yuuma on the couch, slumping back on the couch and sighed, then coughed.

"They fucked me up pretty badly." Gakupo said, his voice raspy from being kicked in the throat and screaming.

"I see that…" Yuuma said, Gakupo looked at him angrily for his lack of concern and coughed.

"It's a shame I have to go back there, they said I'm their new toy now, I mean, shouldn't it be Kaito, he's the one who stole Miku's panties and Miku stole mine so she didn't have to go commando." Yuuma wasn't really listening and Gakupo punched his arm weakly "You're an ass." Gakupo muttered.

"Why, I don't want to hear about those two taking you and making you their whore." Yuuma looked away and muttered, "If anything you should be on my knee."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Gakupo sighed, coughing again, his breathing raspy, even Yuuma could tell they went a bit hard on him, Yumma looked at him, "Are you sure Kaito isn't their bitch yet?"

Gakupo coughed again, "Who knows, maybe they did."

"Hey, Gaku-ho, get your ass back here!"

Gakupo sighed and got up, "Well, our talk may have been short, but I have to go" Gakupo walked away, Yuuma sighed and got up, he wondered what Mayu was up to.

Yuuma went to Mayu's room, greeted by the howling noises by the stairwell and Mayu singing her demo song 'caramel sugar'

Yuuma opened the door, and was greeted by Mayu watching TV with her little stuffed rabbit and the scent of cookies, chocolate chip. Mayu looked over seeing Yuuma and smiled, "Hi, Yuuma!" She exclaimed, hugging Yuuma tightly in a yandere vice grip, Mayu let go of him quickly, hoping she wasn't hugging him to hard and brushed him off for some reason.

"So," Yuuma chuckled, "What did you end up running of to do?"

"Smell." She told Yuuma, he looked at her, confused, and then he managed to realize what she was referring to, the smell of cookies.

"So you ran off to make cookies?" Yuuma asked, a bit of an odd reason.

"Well, I like sweet's, that's all, and… well…" Mayu blushed, and thought her reasoning was pretty stupid, and sighed, "Ok, so my love for sweets can get the best of me sometimes, I know my reason is stupid."

Yuuma shrugged, not wanting to say it was because that would be a dickish move, so he sighed, "well, make up for it for sharing those cookies?"

Mayu nodded, "Of course, after all, we're friends, right?"

Yuuma nodded, and hoped it stayed that way, because he can't love her back, he can't, he always liked guys better.

"Actually, my cookies are done by now." Mayu chimed, walking the oven and opened it, and grabbed the tray of cookies without any sort of oven mitten. Yuuma looked at her, eye brow cocked at how she could do this.

Mayu held up her hand and said, "Well, this glove is heat resistant." She chimed, wiggling her gloved fingers, and motioned Yuuma to come over toward her, he obeyed, and went over to her in the kitchen area. She picked up a cookie and held it towards his face, "try it!" She said, Yuuma shrugged, and bit it. Within a second, he made a sound and gag, looking the other way and spitting it out.

"No offence, but that was awful." He said between retches.

Mayu looked at him, and shrugged, "It was a practice batch anyway." She shrugged, as if not offended.

"Wait, you aren't gonna hit me for saying you treats are bad?" he regained his posture and looked at her confused, Mayu nodded, her smile still on her face and said:

"No, why would I hit a friend? I saw it as a, 'With a little practice, you can make the best sweets ever' in all fairness, I made several other batches and saw the same problem." Mayu pointed at the trash can which was filled with cookies, some were actually burnt. Yuuma wondered how he missed that, it's not every day you see a trash bin filled with horrible tasting sweets or sweets in general. Yuuma chuckled and said, "Well, maybe we can practice?"

Mayu looked at him cheerfully, "You know how to make sweets?" Mayu had her fists to her chest, Yuuma nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't say the best, but we can practice, like for instance, those cookies were to bitter, what did you use exactly?"

"I made how cookies are usually made, I have the ingredients still out." She pointed at the counter, which had a bowl with cookie batter residue, for once, Yuuma did not want the left over cookie dough, he walked over, looking at the ingredients and saw a bad full of chocolate chips. He looked at them, seeing that they were dark chocolate instead of milk chocolate.

"Well, if you weren't aiming for bitter, you should have used milk chocolate." Yuuma turned so Mayu can see the bag.

"Sorry, it was dark so I couldn't see what I was grabbing." She scratched her head, embarrassed that she didn't pick up on that, she thought they chocolate chips tasted a bit off.

"and did you use any sugar?" he asked.

Mayu remained silent, her eyes open but riddled with embarrassment because she forgot about the sugar, and Yuuma sighed, but still smiled scratching the back of his head.

"We have some work to do." he laughed, walking over and patting Mayu on the back.

How is it going so far, also, with the weird Meiko, Miku and Gakupo side story, should I make this M rated?


End file.
